<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous AU Prompt - Marinette the Teenage Witch by Midnight_Writes (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486464">Miraculous AU Prompt - Marinette the Teenage Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midnight_Writes'>Midnight_Writes (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Screenplay/Script Format, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:03:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midnight_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea for an underrated AU that I’ve had in my head for at least a year now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miraculous AU Prompt - Marinette the Teenage Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not meant to be continued by me in a proper format. It’s something more of a ‘I make as a draft and you continue the ideas type deal. Otherwise meaning, I gave the ideas out and I’m giving y’all permission to change and rewrite this into your very own fanfiction. :) Just make sure to let me know in the comments and credit me for the initial ideas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette: Tales Of A Teenage Witch Script (for my Insta comic and any willing writers who want to make this into a separate fanfic) </p><p>Characters:</p><p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Sabrina Spellmen):<br/>
-half witch, half mortal<br/>
-fourteen and in 9th grade<br/>
-lives with her two aunts and mortal uncle<br/>
-parents are warlock and mortal<br/>
-has a warlock, now black cat, named Plagg living with her<br/>
-crushes on her longtime middle school friend, Adrien Agreste<br/>
-best friend is a girl named Alya Cèsaire<br/>
-still loves fashion, baking, and designing<br/>
-wears signature ladybug earrings<br/>
-learning the many hooks of her powers bc. she is a teenage witch<br/>
-pretty smart/loves to learn<br/>
-super shy around Adrien<br/>
-helps people with her spells<br/>
-will not go a day without her pigtails<br/>
-will conjure up macaroons any day of the week<br/>
-always takes responsibility<br/>
-main character obi.</p><p>Adrien Agreste (Harvey Kinkle):<br/>
-same age as marinette<br/>
-mortal<br/>
-likes piano, fencing, and learning Chinese<br/>
-not rich/Gabriel and Emile are around as good parents<br/>
-oblivious to Marinette’s feelings but likes her a lot without realizing it<br/>
-under a spell: becomes chat noir<br/>
-shy and doesn’t like when Chloe smothers him in hugs and kisses<br/>
-hates lyin<br/>
-allergic to feathers<br/>
-calls marinette a good friend<br/>
-gets a dog and names it Ladybug :’<br/>
-cinnamon roll<br/>
-very trusting with marinette<br/>
-super perfect according to marinette</p><p>Chloe Bourgeois (Gem Stone?):<br/>
-rich af<br/>
-secretly loves Adrien and will do anything to get marinette away from him; even when she treats him like lower class<br/>
-despises marinette for a long time (partially because she’s jealous of what she has)<br/>
-no powers/mortal<br/>
-secret soft side<br/>
- has a cat named pollen she pampers </p><p>Alya (Chloe/Marissa):<br/>
-Marinette’s forever bestie<br/>
-loves blogging and finding stuff that’s paranormal<br/>
-gives marinette great advice<br/>
-only one who knows about Marinette’s witch secret<br/>
-loves Nino Lahiffe </p><p>Nino Lahiffe (Pi):<br/>
-loves parties and djing<br/>
-dating Alya Cèsaire<br/>
-very supportive<br/>
-Adrien’s friend</p><p>Plagg (Salem):<br/>
-sassy<br/>
-loves Camembert<br/>
-annoys Marinette 24/7<br/>
-wishes desperately for his old body back<br/>
-pretty similar to normal plagg<br/>
-was a wizard banished into the body of a cat by the Witch’s Council </p><p>Lila Rossi (Clarissa):<br/>
-full witch<br/>
-niece of the all powerful  queen of all witches, mayura<br/>
-lies all the dang time, especially with the use of illusion spells<br/>
-makes Chloe look like a slug<br/>
-likes Adrien and uses magic to keep marinette from him<br/>
-will do anything to ruin Marinette’s life</p><p>Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng (Divorced):<br/>
-Tom: Warlock / loves to bake<br/>
-Sabine: Mortal / loves to travel and drink tea<br/>
-stepmother is Nadia Chamack (Dupain)/Witch </p><p>Sabrina (Chloe’s henchgirl) :<br/>
-serves Chloe like royalty<br/>
-will do anything for her, no matter what</p><p>Kim:<br/>
-class tease<br/>
-loves to pull pranks on anyone and everyone<br/>
-very athletic<br/>
-picks on Adrien<br/>
-has a secret thing for marinette Dupain Chang and later Alix kudbal </p><p>Alix:<br/>
-jock girl<br/>
-likes Kim<br/>
-side character<br/>
-follows in his lead or with whatever he does</p><p>Max:<br/>
-class nerd<br/>
-people ask him for help all the time<br/>
-smarter then you lmao</p><p>Juleka (Elementary friend of Marinette’s):<br/>
-shy<br/>
-socially awkward<br/>
-blushy gal<br/>
-wants marinette to notice her again<br/>
-becomes good friends with Rose </p><p>Rose:<br/>
-school sweetheart<br/>
-ships marinette and Adrien 100%<br/>
-known for being school matchmaker</p><p>Mylene, Ivan, and Nathaniel:<br/>
-Marinette’s old friends from witch summer school<br/>
-like each other (mylene and Ivan)<br/>
-possessive of marinette<br/>
-are all really fairies<br/>
-Nathaniel hates adrien</p><p>Aunt Bridgette &amp; Aurore (Aunt Hilda and Zelda):<br/>
-Bridgette is very carefree and doesn’tcare as much/Aurore is very serious and takes everything in her power with precise knowledge and care<br/>
-both are trapped in teenage bodies<br/>
-both love and care for marinette a lot<br/>
-fight easily over silly things</p><p>Uncle Weng Cheng (Uncle Quigley):<br/>
-loves making soup<br/>
-doesn’t like the use of magic in his home<br/>
-feels like cats like plagg get in the way of his masterful cooking masterpieces<br/>
-wants marinette to be and stay safe always</p><p>Hawkmoth (Spooky Jar):<br/>
-trapped in a box known by many as the miracle box<br/>
-will put black butterflies into random objects and give them to marinette to make up a spell<br/>
-easily tired<br/>
-needs a vacation </p><p>Miss Caline Bustier:<br/>
-English teacher for 9th grade<br/>
-super kind<br/>
-a dream teacher<br/>
-loves all her students equally</p><p>Miss Mendeleev:<br/>
-chemistry teacher for 9th grade<br/>
-strict as hell<br/>
-gives 15 detentions a day<br/>
-must warn every student about the hazards of using flammable objects in a science lab</p><p>Mr Damocles:<br/>
-same as in the show<br/>
-the school principal</p><p>Felix:<br/>
-Adrien’s mortal cousin<br/>
-Teams up with Lila Rossi (unknowing that she is a witch)<br/>
-Gets jealous of his cousin, Adrien, and Marinette bc he likes her</p><p>Manon:<br/>
-Marinette’s stepmom’s kid<br/>
-gets babysat a lot by Marinette<br/>
-uses her underdeveloped magic to get into trouble </p><p>Master Fu:<br/>
-the oldest member of the witch’s council<br/>
-by far the wisest of them all<br/>
-everyone goes to him for knowledge of the arts of magic</p><p>Chapter 1 - Masquerade:</p><p>Marinette P.O.V.:</p><p>“Sorry, Marinette! I’m in love with Chloé and Chloé only. You’re just my friend, if even that since—“</p><p>“Adrien? NO—WAIT-Leave me don’t—I mean don’t leave me!”</p><p>“Leave it alone, Dupain-Cheng. You know Adrien could never fall in love with a monster like you. A  half witch.”</p><p>“Chloé?! How did you know I was a witch?”</p><p>“How did I know you were a witch? Ha!! Haven’t you listened Maritrash?! Everyone in the school knows you’re an abomination.”</p><p>“B-But...How could everyone in school find out just like that?”</p><p>“Obviously your stupid best friend, Alya Césaire told us all.” </p><p>“W-What?! B-Bu-I TRUSTED HER!!! How could she—Why would she——“</p><p>“Marinette?”</p><p>“Nooooo, I CAN’T—“</p><p>“Come on, Marinette. It’s time to wake up sweet-pea.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>What a nice voice that was calling to me. It almost sounded like it belonged to...</p><p>...AUNT BRIDGETTE?!</p><p>“Ugh, what time is it?” I felt my groggy morning voice say. </p><p>“It’s almost half past eight, Marinette. You have less then 5 minutes to get ready!” </p><p>Half past eight?!</p><p>How long had I slept in for?</p><p>It had to have been that dream I was having.</p><p>As quickly as possible, I sprung out of bed and ran to my pink desk’s mirror, checking my reflection out. All I was missing seemed to be my pigtails. </p><p>Good thing I’m a half witch with magical powers!</p><p>“All better,” I beamed, sprinting to Aunt Bridgette.</p><p>“All ready?” She asked, probably skeptical because I usually left one thing or another at home before school.</p><p>“Mhm,” I hummed. </p><p>“Have a nice day at school then,” she laughed, kissing me on the cheek, “I’ll see you soon.” </p><p>“Alright, bye Aunt Bridgette, Plagg. And, oh, tell Aunt Aurore I said bye too, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, you’re going to be late, Marinette,” she chided to me. </p><p>“Right, right. Yeah, yeah I know,” I muttered under my breath. </p><p>☆☆☆☆☆</p><p>Running down the streets of my home city, Paris, I stopped at my rather large school.  And when I mean rather large, I MEAN rather large. There’s this high ceiling with an open roof, about forty classrooms, a HUGE gym right in the middle, and there’s these locker rooms fit in between it all.</p><p>Before coming here, I was like super nervous. Clearly, I had never been to an upper school before, only in the middle! But then, I remembered all the people I knew that would be there, and I wasn’t so nervous anymore. Actually, ever since I’ve started school here, I’ve made so many memories. </p><p>I happen to remember the first day like it was yesterday morning.</p><p>I had been trying to get to chemistry 1st period with my new teacher, Miss Mendeleev and there were kids everywhere. I don’t even think I can attempt to count all the times I bumped into someone. It was awful. Half the time nobody would let me pass through. Like, seriously? How many obstacles can a person go through in a single day just to get to a class? A single class?</p><p>I thought my day was going to be for the worst with the obvious amount of bad luck I was having. Turned out I was correct in a way. </p><p>Sure. You’re probably asking yourself what in the world I mean by “in a way” and for that, there is an easy answer.</p><p>Someone I’m pretty familiar with by now ruined my day. </p><p>Someone who hates my guts. </p><p>Someone who’s practically the “Queen Bee” (Author: Ha! Ha!) of my school.</p><p>I don’t even like mentioning how this whole rival thing started...though it’s probably better I mention it. </p><p>Going back to the first day of school, I was only like a minute away from class when I crash landed into someone.</p><p>A girl with rich honey blond, shoulder length hair, tied up in a thick ponytail was glaring at me. Her clothes must’ve been designer. How very expensive and well made? The hemming-ship was brilliant—  </p><p>“Agh, who the hell bumped into me?” She said,  rubbing her temples and attempting to get off the hard stone floor.</p><p>Hastily I stood up and offered my hand, “It-It was me.”</p><p>I swear to god, at that point, she wasn’t just glaring. She was glaring daggers!</p><p>“You? You were the one who ran into me and ruined my beautiful hair?!” The teenaged Barbie screeched, somehow having the audacity to slap my offered out hand away. </p><p>“I’m really, really sorry. I didn’t mean any harm, I promise. I just need to get to class!” I explained as well as I could.  I don’t think she listened in any case....because she was too busy tightening her slightly lose ponytail. </p><p>What.a.snob?!</p><p>“Oh no you don’t! I demand you tell me your name or else I’ll call daddy and ask him to kick you from this school,” she remarked and then cackled wickedly. </p><p>I was outwardly disgusted by her and her snobby remarks. Hell would take her in in only a matter of a minutes if it were up to me. Heaven, I’m not so sure would even let her up to the gates. </p><p>She was a pure plastic demon.  Good thing I knew better then to listen to the likes of her. </p><p>“I—I don’t answer to demands.”</p><p>“Freak. Do you even have a clue who you’re talking with?” </p><p>“Hmm, no. But do I even want to know? You won’t let me get to class.”</p><p>“Do I care about you and your stupid class? Do I LOOK like I care when my hair is all messed up thanks to you?”</p><p>“Why don’t you get over it already? I told you I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Apology unaccepted. Now...what shall I—“</p><p>“Chloe, what are you doing?” </p><p>“Adrikins! Oh my gosh, you came! Look at this loser who made my hair a mess. Isn’t it just appalling?”</p><p>“Stop calling me that please. And Chloé, that ‘loser’ is my friend.”</p><p>“This idiot is actually your friend?! How revolting?”</p><p>“I’d appreciate it if you’d stop calling my friend those names, Chloé.”</p><p>“Your friend? Hah! How long have you known her for? Please don’t tell me your childhood friends.”</p><p>“Actually, we are and I don’t appreciate it when you say stuff about Marinette like that.”</p><p>“So, her name is Marinette? Marinette, Maritrash? A trashy name for a girl with such a trashy cheapskate outfit.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just leave, Chloé. I think everyone’s had enough of you for right now.”</p><p>“Ugh, Fine. But don’t tell me that I didn’t warn you about hanging with scums like her.”</p><p>“Marinette! Are you alright?”</p><p>“Fine—I’m—-Fine. Everything’s just great. Asking thanks. Ahem. Thanks for asking.”</p><p>“No problem, Mari. No one deserves what Chloé puts people through on a daily basis. Especially, people as kind and sweet as you.”</p><p>“Y-Yeh..Oh no! We’re going to be late for class.”</p><p>“Hah hah! Yeah. Want to walk to our classes together?”</p><p>“Of course, Adrien. You’re perfect, or not quite to say, meaning, uh, ah, you-you are awesome!”</p><p>“I’d do anything for a friend.”</p><p>“Oh..yeah...a friend..”</p><p>“Is everything okay, Marinette?”</p><p>“No! Yes! Let’s just get you to class. Don’t worry about me.” </p><p>“Okay. Whatever you say.”</p><p>“A-Adrien?”</p><p>“Hum? Looks like I got History next with Mme Bustier this year.”</p><p>“Chemistry with Mme Mendeleev.”</p><p>“Really? I don’t have her.”</p><p>“Lucky. I overheard she automatically fails anyone who gets less than a B+ in her class!”</p><p>“Mari, those are all rumors. Any teacher who would fail you for no reason would be in and out of this school in mere seconds.”</p><p>“R-Right!”</p><p>“Looks like we’re at your stop. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“B-Bye. See lunch at you. I’ll see you during lunch!”</p><p>“Kay’. Oh and Mari?”</p><p>“Uh..what?”</p><p>“I’m happy to see you again.”</p><p>“M-Me too.”<br/>
-</p><p>“Alya!”</p><p>“Hey girl. Wassup?”</p><p>“I am-was late to school today. Aunt Bridgette didn’t bother to wake me up.”</p><p>“Marinette, girl. Are you really going to blame your problems on your aunts?”</p><p>“Er, Yeah. No! My mistake.”</p><p>“Just teasing.”</p><p>“You better be.”</p><p>“And what if I wasn’t?”</p><p>“I don’t know.....I’d....I’d do something!”</p><p>“Okkkayyy then....Did you hear the latest scoop yet?”</p><p>“No? What is it?”</p><p>“Guess.”</p><p>“I-I don’t know.”</p><p>“Just guess.”</p><p>“Nino has finally found about your feelings for him?”</p><p>“No, no, no. I wish... but no.”</p><p>“If it’s NOT that, what is it?”</p><p>“Look over there.”</p><p>“Huh? I’m confused.”</p><p>“There’s a back to school dance tonight in the school cafeteria.”</p><p>“What?! That’s super cool!”</p><p>“Yeah, and get this! The theme is a masquerade ball. How exiting is that, Nette?”</p><p>“Real neat.”</p><p>“Honestly girl, I thought you’d be more hyped for tonight. “</p><p>“I would sure as heck be if it weren’t for the fact I already have plans tonight.”</p><p>“Plans? What kind of plans are stopping you from going to the school dance?”</p><p>“Just some witch stuff.”</p><p>“Witch stuff?!”</p><p>“Alya! Be quiet!”</p><p>“Apologies, apologies! What kind of “stuff”?”</p><p>“I have training tonight.”</p><p>“Ouch! That must hurt. Will I be able to at least tell you about it?”</p><p>“Why, of course. I still want to hear all the deets. Make sure to cover me.”</p><p>“Any time, anywhere.”</p><p>“Thanks for understanding.”</p><p>“Best friends, that’s what we’re for aren’t we?”</p><p>“Totally.”<br/>
-<br/>
“Aunt Bridgette? Plagg? Aunt Aurore?”</p><p>“Honey, are you home?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Great! Dinner is Bat Soufflé. Prepare your taste buds.”</p><p>“Don’t listen to her, sweetie. Everyone knows Croaking Croissants are a million times tastier.”</p><p>“I don’t have time for this today! Ugh.”</p><p>“Marinette, are you okay?”</p><p>“What’s wrong? You always tell us which sounds better for dinner.”</p><p>“This is kind of hard to admit...but while we’re busy doing my witch training, my school will be hosting this welcome back dance and...”</p><p>“A dance?! Marinette, darling, why didn’t you just tell us that when you walked in?”</p><p>“I-well-“</p><p>“We get it! You want to go and make out with Adrien.”</p><p>“W-A-I-T! Make OUT?! No way. He’s just a f-friend.”</p><p>“Kid, are you that hopeless? We know you like him. Every time he comes over to visit you, you stutter.”</p><p>“Plagg, that’s—that’s—not in front of them. That’s embarrassing. I mean I like him b—“</p><p>“We know!! That’s why you’re skipping witch training tonight and going to that dance. Understood?”</p><p>“B-But...Fine. I’ll go.”</p><p>“That’s our girl! Make sure to let your friend Alya know.”</p><p>“Alya! That’s right. I’ll have to let her know I’m skipping witch training to come.”</p><p>“Have fun at the dance and don’t do anything to naughty.”</p><p>“Aunt Aurore!”</p><p>“Hey! I just want to make sure you’re staying safe.”<br/>
-</p><p>“Alya, please pick up.”</p><p>“Maybe she’s busy kid. You should wait.”</p><p>“Plagg—SHE’S calling back.”</p><p>“Alya?”</p><p>“Marinette?”</p><p>“I have some good news.”</p><p>“Are you coming to the dance?”</p><p>“Got that right! I can’t believe that my aunts excused me from witch training.”</p><p>“Epic! I somehow predicted you might still be coming.”</p><p>“Oh god, Alya? Can you see the future? Are you like some sort of mad physic?”</p><p>“Now I wouldn’t say that..hang on!”</p><p>“Ok. I’ll wait.”</p><p>“I’m back and...I have some bad news.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Listen, Adrien just called and...he said he’s not coming.”</p><p>“Adrien’s...not...c-coming?”</p><p>“Sadly, no.”</p><p>“Say, did he tell you why at least?”</p><p>“Nope. All he said was that he couldn’t make it.”</p><p>“Ah-oh...”</p><p>“Don’t worry, girl. You still have me, Juleka, Rose, Kagami, Alix. You’ve got all the girls.”</p><p>“True. A-Anyways, I’ve got to get going so I can get ready.”</p><p>“Have fun then!”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“And a quick reminder: I’ll be dressed up as a fox girl tonight. I shouldn’t be too hard to find if you know where to look.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Alya. I’ll be able to tell it’s you pretty easily. I know you, don’t forget that.”</p><p>“With that magic of yours, I have no doubt you won’t not find me. By the way, mind telling me what you’re going as just in case?”</p><p>“Maybe...I’ve been thinking about going as a Ladybug.”</p><p>“Ohhhh~ Nice choice of symbolism. Ladybug’s are good luck, especially in the love department.”</p><p>“They a-are?”</p><p>“Mhm. I’ve gotta go now. I’m exited to see what fancy-shmansy outfit you conjure up.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll be pretty surprised. I have some great stuff in store, or at least I think.”</p><p>“Smash the hit-o-meter, women.”</p><p>“Planning on it. Laters.”</p><p>“Laters.”</p><p>“That conversation made me want to spit out a hair ball on my delicious Camembert and run for the hills. You’re SUCH a teenager sometimes.”</p><p>“I AM a teenager, Plagg!”</p><p>“Go figure.”</p><p>“I’m worried about Adrien. I thought he wanted to go to the dance. Now that I think about it, maybe I should text him.”</p><p>“Is that really a good idea? Wouldn’t calling be a tad bit better?”</p><p>“But then I’ll get all jittery!”</p><p>“It’s up to you. I’m not in control of what you choose to do here.”</p><p>“Texting him. I’ll text him.”</p><p>“Course you’re never gonna listen to me.”</p><p>MARINETTE: Hi. I heard you’re not attending the dance.</p><p>ADRIEN: You heard from Alya? Sorry if I disappointed you, Marinette.</p><p>MARINETTE: Is there a reason you can’t come?</p><p>ADRIEN: Yah. I’d rather not say tho. It’s embarrassing.</p><p>MARINETTE: well, if that makes you feel better..</p><p>ADRIEN: :) Thanks for understanding. You’re the best. Did you ever realize that?</p><p>ADRIEN: Mari?</p><p>ADRIEN: Nette?</p><p>ADRIEN: Marinette?</p><p>ADRIEN: Something wrong?<br/>
-<br/>
“Bonjour, Mme. Agreste! Is Adrien here?”</p><p>“Ah, if it isn’t Marinette! Welcome, dear. You want Adrien? Why the poor boy hasn’t come down from his room all day. I’m slightly worried. Why don’t you go check up on him and see how he’s doing?”</p><p>“It’d be my pleasure, madame.”<br/>
-<br/>
“A-Adrien?”</p><p>“Marinette?”</p><p>“Adrien! Can I come in, please?”</p><p>“Sure. Suit yourself. The door’s open.”</p><p>“Adrien Athanase Agreste, why have you been in your room since school ended? Why leave your mom all worried? What’s up with that?</p><p>“I-“</p><p>“How many times have you said sorry today? I got worried for a second, Agreste.”</p><p>“I said I’m really sorry, Marinette.”</p><p>“And why is it that you can’t tell me why you don’t want to go to the dance? Friends don’t keep secrets from each other.”</p><p>“Mari...”</p><p>“Answer me, Adrien.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. The truth is that I was lying. I’m not going to the dance because...”</p><p>“Because...because what? Are you too nervous?!”</p><p>“E-Exactly that...I’ve never been to a dance before...and I’m so shy...you know that..”</p><p>“So?! What does that have to do with the fact you can’t go to the dance? You’ll be going with plenty of people you know.”</p><p>“I-I-Don’t...”</p><p>“Sorry. I’m frustrated is all. This isn’t the confident Adrien I know! This Adrien is different.”</p><p>“I hate letting you down. I know I’m acting a like a coward. Too bad I’m not confident right now like you-“</p><p>“That’s it! Wait! Hold that thought. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Whatever you need to do. I’ll be waiting here, in my city, in my neighborhood, in my home, in my room, in my bed.”<br/>
-<br/>
(Zaps herself home)<br/>
“I’ve got it! I’ll cast a spell on Adrien to give him some more confidence.”</p><p>“Who dares disturb my slumber?”</p><p>“M-Me, sure—I mean sir.”</p><p>“It’s just Hawkmoth.”</p><p>“Gotcha. So um—“</p><p>“Is it a spell you seek?”</p><p>“Actually, yes.”</p><p>“I anticipated your arrival.”</p><p>“Y-You did?”</p><p>“If it is confidence you are looking for, I believe this shall be of help.”</p><p>“A ring?”</p><p>“Do not let looks fool oneself for this is no ordinary ring. With great confidence inflicted on the wearer, there is a new person a born.”</p><p>“If—If I have this ring then what do I do?”</p><p>“You must find thy wearer and put the ring on thous finger. It shalt then grant instantaneous confidence.</p><p>“That’s it? No incantations necessary?”</p><p>“Afraid not. Shall there be anything else? I would like to go back to tending to my butterflies.”</p><p>“No, no. That’s all.”</p><p>“Goodbye.”</p><p>“Wai—Geez, he’s so rude sometimes. “<br/>
-<br/>
“Adrien~I’m back! AND I have something for you.”</p><p>“You brought me something?”</p><p>“Here!”</p><p>“A...ring?”</p><p>“Uh-huh! It’s—my grandma’s—it is super lucky if you wear it!”</p><p>“Really? Let’s try it then?”</p><p>“Please do.”</p><p>“Wow, Marinette. I feel...”</p><p>Suddenly, a bright green light illuminated over Adrien’s body. As a protective response, I shielded my eyes with my hands. Was the spell working? </p><p>A couple of seconds later, I took my hands away and peeked up to see what had happened. </p><p>“Yes? What do you feel? Are you feeling confident? Confident enough to go to the dance maybe?”</p><p>“I-I—“</p><p>“Adrien!”</p><p>“You’re so...beautiful...my fair maiden. A true princess.”</p><p>“Adrien? Are you alright?” </p><p>“Never been better in my life. I’m feline purr-fect.”</p><p>“Hang on, cat puns?! Why do you have cat ears and—a Masquerade outfit!”</p><p>From the looks of it, Adrien had adorned a black mask, his eyes slit like a real cats’, and faux (?) cat ears and a belt tail thing that moved on it’s own. His whole body was covered from head to toe in something that looked to be black spandex or leather. </p><p>Notably, the biggest difference within his transformation was his hair. Instead of it being it’s typical short and tidy, side-swept cut, it was much more...wild and...full....</p><p>“Why is the dear princess looking so distressed?”</p><p>“I can’t believe this...”</p><p>“Do not cry, do not fret. If you are hurt or in danger, I will be here to protect you.”</p><p>“W-What? A-A—drien?”</p><p>“My dear, who in the world in is Adrien? I’m Chat Noir.”</p><p>“Chat Noir?”</p><p>“Yes, you are lovely tonight, did you know?”</p><p>“Adrien—I mean Chat...This isn’t you.”</p><p>“Isn’t me? By heavens, what do you mean?”</p><p>“Adrien...You never flirt with me...I thought we just good f-friends...”</p><p>“Doe thou princess need a kiss to prove my undying love for her?”</p><p>“Chat! I can’t. I-I—not when you’re not you.”</p><p>“I’ve told you, I am me!”</p><p>“I hate to say this but I’ve gotta be leaving now.”</p><p>“Shall I come with thee then?”</p><p>“I meant by myself.”</p><p>“Nonsense! Fair maidens like you should always have a knight to protect them.”</p><p>“Excluding this maiden. I’m very capable of taking care of myself, y’know.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that.”</p><p>“Since when did you become so stubborn? You’re not just confident. You’re cocky.”</p><p>“Should I take that as an offense?”</p><p>“I don’t know, should you?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but I do know my mission right now is to help you get home.”</p><p>“Please, I beg of you! I’ll be just fine.”<br/>
(I have my magic if anything goes wrong.)</p><p>“NO YOU WON’T!”</p><p>“YES I WILL! Why are you being so damn persistent?”</p><p>“Because I care about you.”</p><p>“C-Care? I-I-You—ADR-Chat?”</p><p>“Let’s go, Princess.”</p><p>“Nine...I mean, that’s fine. This is NOT becoming a habit though.”</p><p>“Purr-omise.”<br/>
-<br/>
“Eeeeeeekkkkkkkk! What was that noise?”</p><p>“Marinette? Stay behind me.”<br/>
(Holds her close to him)<br/>
“Hey-WHA-CHAT?! Knock this off.”</p><p>“I’m keeping my word, Marinette. Whatever it is won’t get to you when I’m around.”</p><p>“Uh huh? And how exactly are you going to protect me?”<br/>
(Pulls out a baton)<br/>
“With this.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me right now? This spell comes with a weapon, really?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“OH NOTHING!”</p><p>“Well, well, well? What do we have here?”</p><p>“Lila!”</p><p>“That’s right. Who the hell is that?”</p><p>“He’s...”</p><p>“Chat Noir, pleasure to be of service.”</p><p>“Chat Noir? That’s your name? What are you? Marinette, did you conjure this dope up to protect you?”</p><p>“Go away, Lila.”</p><p>“As you wish.”</p><p>“Thank—“<br/>
(Sneaks up behind chat noir)</p><p>“Oops! I guess I lied.”</p><p>“The guy you conjured up sure is cute~ Maybe I could steal him for a while?” </p><p>“I don’t think that’s such—“</p><p>“Oh well. Guess I’ll have to turn you into a toad then.”</p><p>“You! Don’t you dare lay a finger on my princess.”</p><p>“Protective are we, I see?”</p><p>“Very. It’s actually—“</p><p>“Don’t worry, Marinette. I’ve got you.”<br/>
(Grips her harder)</p><p>“Chat Noir! Adrien! No! Don’t! Look out!”</p><p>“Stop, Marinette—“<br/>
(Uses baton)</p><p>“What?! That stupid cat deflected it? Whatever. I’m out of here.”<br/>
-<br/>
“Chat?! Why did you do that? I don’t want you taking hits for me because unlike you...I can...”</p><p>“Unlike me, you can what?! I have the durability that you don’t, Marinette. This suit I wear gives me strength to protect you.”</p><p>“Eh? How—“<br/>
(Never mind that. I’ll ask Hawkmoth when I get back to my home. He also has no idea.)</p><p>“Adrien...”</p><p>“Chat-it’s Chat Noir for the millionth time.”</p><p>“This is my home. Suppose I’m safe now! You can leave if you want.”</p><p>“Leave you? I suppose I could for a little while but...when?...”</p><p>“How about this? There’s a dance at my school tonight. Want to come with?”<br/>
(It’ll definitely give me enough time to figure out how to reverse this spell.)<br/>
“Me!? With you at the dance?! Any time.”</p><p>“It starts at 8:30. See you then?”</p><p>“See you then...”<br/>
-<br/>
“Phew, Plagg! He’s gone. Now I can go and ask Hawkmoth how to reverse this spell.” </p><p>“Spell? What spell? Kid! Tell me what you did.”</p><p>“Typically I wouldn’t share this with you but when I need to vent, I guess I will.”</p><p>“Go on then, I’m all ears.”<br/>
(Makes his cat ear go big)<br/>
“Before I say anything, promise not to tell my aunts or my Uncle Weng I used the box?”</p><p>“I won’t tell so as long as you tell me the truth.”</p><p>“Like I would lie. I’m not Lila Rossi.”</p><p>“Yeah. You’re not Lila Rossi. If I recall correctly, didn’t you guys used to be friends or something?”</p><p>“Before I found out she was just using me to be more popular at witch summer camp, yes. Also, if I recall correctly, didn’t you want to dominate the world once?”</p><p>“Mhm. That’s what got me into this body. The Witch’s Council was not happy with my destructive powers and whole take over the world ordeal.”</p><p>“That’s easy to tell. I’ve gotta go downstairs now. Stay up here, and if you even think about telling Aunt Bridgette and Aurore, I’m not giving you Camembert or stinky socks for a week.”</p><p>“Wha—No fair!”</p><p>“It is fair. We made a promise, you know. I hate liars.”</p><p>“You’re right. Go on, Nettie.”</p><p>“Call me Nettie one more time and I’ll-“</p><p>“Please go! Shoo! Fly! Shoo!”</p><p>“Am I a fly now? Is that how it is?”<br/>
(Turns into a fly and buzzes in his face)<br/>
“Ew, not literally. Now I’m getting the weird urge to eat you.”<br/>
-<br/>
“Hawkmoth!”</p><p>“Who....dares...wake...me up...again?”</p><p>“Me, Marinette.”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“It’s about the spell you gave me.”</p><p>“Let me guess, it did something to your friend?”</p><p>“Yeah. It made him like a whole new person.”</p><p>“That is right then.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“As I had previously said before, the ring gives the wearer instantaneous confidence.”</p><p>“Obviously. But what did it do to him?”</p><p>“If you’d let me finish, I’d say.”</p><p>“Ah, oh, um, I didn’t mean to...you can go on!”</p><p>“It is necessary I clarify that the spell...the spell doesn’t only give the user newfound confidence. Above all, it gives the person a fresh persona born out of their true desires.”</p><p>“T-That means that Adrien wished to be like that? That’s what he would be if he was more confident in himself?”</p><p>“Given the evidence, you are correct.”</p><p>“God. That means he saved me earlier because...”</p><p>“He may love you back without realizing it?”</p><p>“Oh....my...fucking....god...I really need to get him back to normal now. Hawks, how do I reverse this?”</p><p>“In the events that the spell you have cast does not go as planned, it is highly recommended you do this. Once the person with the spell has been wiped of the source of sorcery, the magic will wash away with a passionate wish of a moonlit kiss.”</p><p>“A kiss, really?”</p><p>“Take the advice or leave it, my dear. It’s all up to you.”</p><p>“I’ll take it. I have to get Adrien back.”<br/>
-<br/>
“Hawk moth said I have to kiss him to wash away the spell.”</p><p>“The moth really does come up with corny solutions to spells sometimes. Denial unaccepted.”</p><p>“I don’t deny it, Plagg.” (Giggles.)</p><p>“Are ya gonna go get your friend back or what?”</p><p>“Course I am. He may love me back. He may REALLY love me!”</p><p>“Isn’t that shocking?”</p><p>“Maybe, I mean yes, I mean no, I mean I don’t know, maybe?”</p><p>“Anyways...”</p><p>“I have to change. I wonder if I should go as a Ladybug....or something....”</p><p>“Alya said they are good luck.”</p><p>“True! Hm...”</p><p>(Zaps herself a few times and tries a few different styles)</p><p>“Wow, I adore this one. Not too elaborate. Not too simplistic. I just need to add one more little touch.”</p><p>“Huh?”<br/>
(Adds red ribbons to her hair)<br/>
“Now this dress is what I call very efficacious. What do you think, Plagg?”</p><p>“Whenever you say it’s good, it’s good.”</p><p>(Like her superhero suit in the show but with a dress that goes down and spotted high heels + the dress / chat still wears what he has in the show)</p><p>“Sure you’re not just saying that because you’re too lazy to give an opinion?</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>“You better be.”<br/>
-<br/>
“I don’t see him, Plagg.”</p><p>“God, what do I do? Should I wait—or should I leave? Crap. At this point, Adrien may not even come. Too late now, am I right?” I rambled on like a annoyed cow.</p><p>“Despite your crazy rambling, I don’t think that’s the case.”</p><p>“Mean...What are you saying?”</p><p>“Use your eyes.”</p><p>To the left  of where I was standing in the gym, there was a window with a pair of distinctive glowing green eyes illuminating a single part of it.</p><p>That was Adrien!</p><p>“Gah! He just crashed through the window.” </p><p>“Remember to maintain your self composure.”</p><p>“Maintain my self composure? I can do that.”</p><p>Without a single word, the guy crash landed in front of me.</p><p>“A-Adr-Chat Noir?”</p><p>“Yes. Your knight has arrived to tonight’s ball....my lady...”</p><p>“So I’m your lady now?”</p><p>“You’re wearing a ladybug themed costume so......I just...”</p><p>“It’s fine, though I don’t even have a clue how you recognized me with a mask on. Anyhow, you do realize everyone is staring at us right now right? And you do realize you just broke a window.”</p><p>“Sorry, bugaboo. I saw your hair and those eyes...I’d know them from anywhere...”</p><p>“Stop with those nicknames, please.” </p><p>“Never. They are too cute, just like you and me.”</p><p>“Ugh. Where is Alya?”</p><p>“Alya? Someone calling me?”</p><p>“Alya!” </p><p>“Wow. Amazing outfit girl, as always.”</p><p>“Never seizing to amaze us, right foxy girl?”</p><p>“Wow, Marinette! Is this hunk who just crashed through the window your new boyfriend? I thought the only person you’d be going with if you went with a date to the dance was Adr—</p><p>“Alya, wait....Can....Can we talk?”</p><p>“Sure, I guess. Anything wrong?”</p><p>“Something’s very wrong, Als.”</p><p>“What did you do this time?”</p><p>“Well, that guy over there......y’know? He’s kinda, sorta Adrien.”</p><p>“That’s Adrien? Adrien Agreste? Are you serious? It can’t be. They don’t even have the same hairstyle.”</p><p>“It is though, I swear.”</p><p>“How? I still don’t believe you unless...”</p><p>“I used magic to give him some extra confidence? Yeah, I know. Go on and lecture me now. I deserve it.”</p><p>“He really, really changed then! And he has more open feelings for you now or something?!”</p><p>“Yeah....And now the only way I can break the spell is to kiss him..and...”</p><p>“So....Is he heartthrob Agreste seeing as all those girls over there are oddly pining over his shoulder?”</p><p>“What?! Oh no...”</p><p>“Chat! What are you....what are you doing?”</p><p>“My lady! It’s not what it looks like, I swear.”</p><p>“Oh really? What happened to ‘loving and protecting me’?”</p><p>“These girls started running up to me out of nowhere. I’m not into any other girl expect you.”</p><p>“Psh, I find that hard to believe but okay.”</p><p>“Hey sexy cat suit who just broke through that window, can you take off that mask so we can all see what hot person is laying behind it?”</p><p>“Eh....? Not that I think I can...”</p><p>“Hmph...”</p><p>“Mari—Guys, can you please get off of me? As much as I love all the attention because I’m totally clawsome...I have somebody to get to.”</p><p>“Marinette!”</p><p>“Wha—Chat...”</p><p>“Come with me.”</p><p>“Chat Noir!”</p><p>“Don’t talk, just come with me.”</p><p>“Wha-“</p><p>“Are you the DJ?”</p><p>“Duh. DJ Nino at your service, my dude.”</p><p>“Great! Can you play some slow music and lend us the stage for a minute?”</p><p>“Well, I....”</p><p>“Purr-fect. Thanks a lot.”</p><p>“No problem?”</p><p>“Hello audience. I am Chat Noir and this is my girlfriend, Marinette. I have loved since I first laid eyes on her~”</p><p>“Chat Noir, you are not my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Meow-ouch! That wounds me, princess.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“Tonight it would be amazing if you would all clear the dance floor for me and her.”</p><p>“Chat, no! Stop being selfish.”</p><p>“I’m not trying to be selfish, bugaboo. I’m only trying to make this night perfect for you.”</p><p>“Perfect? You call this perfect? This isn’t perfect for me when you’re ruining everyone else’s nights.”</p><p>“Mari...I......”</p><p>“Gosh.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to...”</p><p>“It’s fine. Let’s just have one dance together, alright?”</p><p>“Alright. Hit the music please.”</p><p>“Whah!”</p><p>“My lady?”</p><p>“Ch-Chat?”</p><p>“Shh...I’m here...”</p><p>“C-Can...I...kiss....you?...”</p><p>“Kiss? You want a kiss?”</p><p>“Silly k-kitty,” I laughed, slightly cringing at the last part, “If you w-would?”</p><p>“Marinette, I-I love you, so much.”</p><p>“Chat,” I choked down my worry, “if only that were the case.”</p><p>“Are you underestimating my love for you, Marinette? You don’t have a clue what you’re saying.”</p><p>Never in a million years would I have expected what was about to come next.</p><p>A passionate hand wrapped around my neck, green cat-like eyes boaring into my own bluebell ones. His body heat was radiating all over mine. I could feel the static, the energy, the love. </p><p>I wanted to turn into a pile of goo when his lips hit mine. So soft and luscious! Feelings for him I had were spiraling out of control. I couldn’t move. Adrien freaking Agreste was kissing me! This had to have been the best day of my life, right?</p><p>Wrong. </p><p>This wasn’t really Adrien, was it? I mean, sure it was sort of him but there was no way to determine if he meant anything he was saying or even doing. </p><p>I was kissing him to put a stop to this. I couldn’t allow my emotions to get the best of me. </p><p>Almost as immediately as I had started the kiss, I had let go. All I saw was a look that could be only be described as ‘I want more’ and ‘why did you stop (?)’ from him. Guilt took charge of me.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Adrien,” I whimpered in his ear, his breath warm against my ear.</p><p>“Why...are you sorry? What’s wrong? I’ll protect you.”</p><p>Thoughts were overwhelming my head. Adrien didn’t transform back to normal even though I kissed him like Hawkmoth had told me to do. Why wasn’t it working?!</p><p>“Princess? Tell me what’s going on,” He begged.</p><p>Why was this so hard for me?! </p><p>Then I remembered something essential in making him return to normal. His ring. It was what transformed him and it was what would make him go back. </p><p>“Chat,” I spat, “Give me your ring.”</p><p>“I-I don’t know if that’s a very good idea, my lady.”</p><p>“Please, Chat. For me?”</p><p>“No can do, princess. If I take it off then I won’t be able to protect you anymore.”</p><p>“Kitty, I’m begging you.”</p><p>“Why should I?”</p><p>As much as I would hate to say this, it would be the only way to get him back. </p><p>My best friend! </p><p>My crush! </p><p>My Adrien!...</p><p>“Take it off, Chat. I don’t like you like that. I...I played you...with that kiss...I like someone else.”</p><p>“Wha-I will destroy them then!”<br/>
(Pulls out his baton)</p><p>“No. Don’t! If you really loved me and supported me..then you’d give me that ring...and understand that I don’t like you that way. Besides, that ring scares me!”</p><p>“You’re scared...of rings?”</p><p>“Yeah...it’s a really weird phenomena where you get scared of rings! Just think of how, uh, tight they may feel on your finger?”</p><p>“I get it. Here, you want it?”</p><p>“Thanks, Adrien. And...”</p><p>“N-No...”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“Ow...my head.”</p><p>“Adrien!”</p><p>“Marinette? Where am I?”</p><p>“You were...You are at the dance.”</p><p>“Dance? But I remember being in my room last....”</p><p>“You, uh, don’t, uh, remember anything?”</p><p>“Remember what? Mari, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Ah...You volunteered to help Nino....in the background where no one would see you.”</p><p>“I did? I don’t remember that but I guess I’ll take your word for it since you’re my best friend.”</p><p>“Best friends. That’s what we’re f-for right?”</p><p>“Yep. Marinette...”</p><p>“A-Adrien?”</p><p>“I...Look, I know I said no earlier because  was nervous and all but since I’m here now..Since I’m here?....”</p><p>“Y-Yes?”</p><p>“WILL YOU BE MY DATE TO THE DANCE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT?”</p><p>“As...you mean...as...”</p><p>“As f-friends I mean but.....yeah...”</p><p>“You should’ve asked earlier Adrien...of course I will!”</p><p>“You mean it?”</p><p>“I mean it.”</p><p>“Wow! Thanks, Mari. I was originally planning on attending the dance with you guys with this kinda embarrassing theme in mind..”</p><p>“And what was your embarrassing theme?”</p><p>“Well, I like cats a lot...and I kinda like superheroes...so I was thinking of attending as my favorite comic book hero, Chat Noir.”</p><p>“H-Huh? Seriously?!”</p><p>“What...is that bad?”</p><p>“No, no. Not at all.”</p><p>“Oh okay. He’s just really cool. Plus he’s got this super cool  partner named Ladybug that he’d do practically anything for.”</p><p>“How ironic...”</p><p>“Ironic? Mari, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Nothing at all.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I see. It’s your costume right? You’ve got a Ladybug theme going. Are you fan too or something?”</p><p>“Ah, guess I am.”</p><p>“How super? Say, people always call me nerdy for liking it-but now I guess I’m not alone.”</p><p>“Not alone, that’s right.”</p><p>“Hey...Marinette...I don’t know why but for some reason I feel this strong feeling...like I need to be by your side tonight...like I need to keep you safe...”</p><p>“By-By my side? Safe?”</p><p>“I don’t know why I even said that. I’m so pathetic, unlike the Chat Noir. That’s pretty embarrassing to admit too.”</p><p>“No. Adrien, never say that. You mean so much more to me then what you think.”</p><p>“H-Huh?”</p><p>For the faintest of seconds, I could’ve sworn I saw a blush scattering his beautiful face. </p><p>“Frankly not as much as you think I just said how much I think you mean to me. Ah, ha, ha!”</p><p>“Um....alright then? Shall we go then, Mari?”</p><p>“Yeah. L-Let’s go.”<br/>
-</p><p>“I’m home, Plagg.”</p><p>“While you were out I snuck a few pieces of Camembert from the fridge. Eeeeeee!?”</p><p>“Oh.My.God?! Plagg, did you just tell the truth?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Since when did the day I thought would never come, come?”</p><p>“Easy. Ever since your obnoxious Uncle Weng made your evil bastards of aunts put a truth spell on me.”</p><p>“This is.....spell-tacular. No more wondering where my socks go every day.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be too happy because this spell only lasts a week.”</p><p>“Yeah, but a week is enough for you to fess up to where my socks go every day of the week~”</p><p>“Noooopeee!~”</p><p>“Spill.”</p><p>“Noooopooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes. Or else I’ll make that truth spell last another ten days.”</p><p>“Your socks are hidden in that dumpster in the nearby alley.”</p><p>“Ew, now I can’t ever wear them again. Still, I love this so much. I gotta make sure to tell my aunts thank you.”</p><p>“You BETTER NOT!”</p><p>“Watch me.”</p><p>“I’m never getting out of this.”</p><p>“Sucks for you, I guess. It’s good for me though. I got to dance with Adrien tonight, twice....”</p><p>“That’s good and all kid, though....did he return your feelings when he returned back...”</p><p>“Nah. He might like me based on that one thing I said though I’m not entirely sure.”</p><p>“Not entirely sure?”</p><p>“Mhm. He told me he felt like he needed to be by side. I don’t know if he said that because of the spell or because he actually genuinely likes me though....” </p><p>“Well, won’t time tell?”</p><p>“Maybe. Nonetheless, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Fine?”</p><p>“Fine. I’m alright with him not returning my feelings yet. It just gives me more confidence.”</p><p>“Oh Mari....You are such a strong witch. I can tell you have a bright future ahead of you.”</p><p>“You mean that?”</p><p>“I mean it. I literally still have a truth spell placed on me so how could I not?”</p><p>“Plagg! Oh, Plagg. What am I going to do with you?”</p><p>“Give me more Camembert maybe?”</p><p>“Find, fine.”</p><p>“Thank you ! Gushy stuff wears me out!”</p><p>“Like I don’t already know that. Let’s go.”</p><p>“Camembert, my baby, my precious, my lovely! Here I come!”</p><p>(The end)<br/>
——-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read the comments, please! I wrote something important!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>